Love & Sex
by DrarryPeoples
Summary: Draco's guilty conscious kicks in and needs Harry to get rid of Voldemort, but certain obstacles stand in the way: Love maybe?
1. Chapter 1

Draco stood panting against the other side of the wall…Too out of breath to make a decision. Harry was searching for him with that stupid map of his. Draco stood staring at the Vanishing Cabinet. What is he to do? He doesn't want to become one of Voldemort's mindless minions.

He also doesn't want his mother, father or himself to die. Or Harry. He never wanted to admit to it but he always felt jealous of Harry, being the Golden Boy and all.

Their hatred was shallow. Beneath that they could be best friends. And that's also another thing he never had. Friends. Real friends.

Draco opened the cabinet and found a letter inside it. The letter read

"Dear Draco… You don't have to go through with this. You don't have to prove anything. I'm proud of you, my boy. I will do whatever it takes to get rid of Voldemort. Signed, your father."

Tears welled up in his eyes and he cried for the millionth time. Everyone is putting themselves on the line for him. They could die…Wait this is Voldemort we're talking about, so they ARE going to die.

"Draco?" He turned around quickly and saw a familiar face.

He straightened himself, trying to look like his cocky self again, failing miserably.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"I'm searching for that book of potions that Ginny hid a few days ago. There's quite a few good spells in ther…" he stopped. "Wait. Why am I explaining to you? Why are you here?"

Draco stared straight ahead with a blank expression emanating from his face.

"I came here to try and think clearly." Draco replied. Harry stood and focused on Draco's sense of depression.

What happened to the old menacing Draco? Did this mean Draco was only misunderstood?

"Well… I'll see you at Quidditch Practise then." Harry said in a careful tone.

Draco simply turned and once Harry left, paced up and down, trying to figure out what he should do. Harry didn't tell Ron or Hermione about Draco's strange behaviour. They would probably say something insensitive, laugh their butts off, Draco would hear them and we'd die. Okay, I know I'm being bit too dramatic.

And since when have I been afraid of Draco?

Hmm… Probably when we found out he's a Deatheater in training, yup that's it.

Harry just sat there staring at his breakfast. Draco wasn't opposite the hall glaring at them.

Draco's group looked lost without him. I wonder where he is. Harry's thoughts revolved around the fact that Draco could be contacting Voldemort and plotting to kill him, who's Harry.

In his room, Draco quickly chugged a few things down on a piece of paper.

Yes, yes! This could work. And if his mother isn't going to help him, she's a fool. His father would.

His mother and her sister are very alike. Both have sinister minds and anything they think of involves death. That wouldn't be so bad if they hadn't enjoyed it so much. Draco sprinted through the corridors and slowed his pace, gliding through the entrance to the hall with a smile on his face. And that smile was directed to Snape.

Everyone's heads jolted in his direction.

Snape wore his frown better than ever.

Harry's stare and the overpowering silence instantly groped Ron and Hermione's attention and they, too, were staring. Snape and Draco whispered hoarsely and disappeared out the entrance.

Once they left, the whole hall suddenly got their tongues back and threw suggestions around about what just happened.

Harry just peered at his friends' expressions:

Ron had the confused look he always had and a hint of fear. Hermione had a very deep frown as if she's trying to figure out what happened. As for Harry, he wasn't surprised at all. He's pals with another deatheater.

So what actually surprises Harry? The fact that he was smiling surprised him. Yup. That's as odd as it gets.

On a more serious note Harry felt that something strange was about to happen so he did what he always did when Draco snuck off somewhere: he followed Draco with his invisibility cloak.

Draco and Snape went to…Dumbledore's office? Harry's eyes followed as they entered and he quickly shifted inside before the door shut.

"Draco has an idea that might be the end of YOU KNOW WHO." Snape started.

"I'm intrigued. Tell me more." Dumbledore replied. Draco wanted to start explaining, but a shuffle of feet prevented him from doing so. Dumbledore, Snape and Draco turned to Harry. Dumbledore looked straight in Harry's eyes and shook his head.

"Some might think the Golden Boy would be good at being sneaky." Draco sneered. Harry took off the cloak and then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's Narcissa Malfoy."

Dumbledore motioned for Draco to join Harry under his cloak.

Narcissa came in. "Why did you come so late in the evening? Does this have something to do with your son?" Snape asked.

"This need not concern you, Snape," she started. "But, yes. Draco is the reason I came here."

Harry didn't like sharing his cloak with someone especially not his rival. It doesn't seem to bother Draco. He was too focused on what his nutball of a mother was saying.

"I'm afraid Draco won't be attending Hogwarts anymore," she said, acting sad. "It's already been decided between him and his father."

Draco's jaw clenched and he felt like punching his mother. That's a lie! He loved being a wizard. He loved to learn about magic. He was taught to hate it, taught to love hate in general.

And he hated it! Harry saw Draco tense with every moment she spoke.

"Draco doesn't belong here with common little wizards, who don't take things seriously. And you know that I'm talking about Harry Potter. Get rid of him or I will remove my son from this school." She stood and left.

Harry threw the cloak aside. Draco mumbled words like "That little..!" "Even if she's my mother… I'll…"

"Now, now, Draco. Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Snape said. "Yes. She is a complete lunatic. What is this plan Draco came up with?" Harry asked. "Let's leave it at this." Dumbledore said.

Harry suddenly realised that it was late and his friends probably died of concern. "I have to go back to the dormitory." Harry said.

"Me too." Draco said before Harry finished the sentence properly.

They left and walked alongside each other until the fork at the end of the hall, where they nodded their goodbyes.

Harry turned to see two pairs of questioning eyes, staring worryingly back at him.

"We saw you, you know." Hermione said.

"Saw me…doing what?" Harry replied.

"We saw you fraternizing with the enemy." Ron said with frustration.

Harry sighed. "It's a long story, but I want to sleep now if you don't mind."

While they were on their way to their dormitory, Draco appeared and only looked at Harry's friends but had a neutral expression when he spoke to Harry.

"Dumbledore wants to see us."

Ron and Hermione shared looks of confusion as Harry and Draco disappeared around the corner.

"Did he give you a reason why?" Harry asked.

"No, but it has to be important, asking us to go to his office just when we left and all." Draco replied.

Harry noticed earlier that Draco was a bit friendlier with Hermione than before and asked bluntly: "Do you like Hermione?"

Draco's eyebrow twitched, unnoticed by Harry. Draco was more surprised at Harry being so straightforward than angry. "No, Potter. Honestly, you know just what to say to irritate a person." Draco replied with less aggression than Harry expected.

"Okay. Well, then who do you like?" Harry asked.

Draco stopped walking and growled. When he looked at Harry, it looked as if a vein were about to burst. Draco calmed down and stared at Harry.

There was something in his eyes that scared Harry and he just stood there, staring at Draco.

Draco took Harry's hand and pulled Harry closer. Draco stared intently at him. Draco and Harry's lips locked and Harry blushed bright red.

Draco's group caught them in the act. "Finally! Now we have something to hold against you, Draco."


	2. Chapter 2

"If something's bothering you, you should just spit it out instead of just blabbering on." Draco said with a dangerous smile. A smile that scared the heck out of them, but they didn't retreat, instead they drew their wands.

With a heavy sigh Draco drew his wand as well.

Harry reached to take out his wand too, but Draco placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder and said: "I'll take care of it."

Everything was a great big blur. All Harry saw were colours of green, blue and white circling around the air, hitting the opponent. Their voices began to become muffled and Harry could no longer hear any of them.

It all happened either so fast or in slow motion. When the opponents were struck, Harry saw nothing but black and fell to the ground.

_**Timegap**_

"You know, this is your entire fault, you git!" Ron yelled so loud that Harry woke up.

Harry sat up straight. His eyes focused and he could see that he's in the infirmary. Draco sat next to him. When he saw Harry wake up, he stood. Draco smiled a caring smile and also one of relief. Harry couldn't help bet blush.

Ron and Hermione stood in an uncomfortable atmosphere.

Without another word, Draco left and Harry felt alone.

Apparently Blaise and his acquaintance's magic bounced off Draco's magic and hit Harry head on. The faintness was only temporary.

_**Draco's POV:**_

I couldn't wait for lunchtime, because I could stare at Harry for as long as I wanted.

Before I reached the assembly hall, someone grabbed me in an embrace. I turned to see Harry's flushed face and returned the hug.

The corridors were completely empty, so I ceased the opportunity. I turned and put his hands in mine. I leaned forward and took Harry's chin, pulling him towards me.

Then someone burst through the doors and pointed at us. It took a while to recognise Blaise's face, probably from the encounter we had. I snickered softly.

The professor's eyes followed the direction of which Blaise was pointing.

Harry and I were still embraced in one another's arms until I teleported us elsewhere.

_**Third person:**_

Harry fell on his knees, not used to teleporting anymore. Harry stood and saw motion photos of the cutest little boy on a shelf. They were photos of Draco. So, they were inside Draco's room.

When Harry turned around, Draco took his robe and then his shirt off and walked seductively over to Harry. Harry was entranced and didn't move. Draco took Harry's shirt off, too.

Then he started planting soft kisses on Harry's neck and he, who's Harry, moaned. The kisses went down to Harry's chest and stopped at his V-line. Harry's body trembled at his touch.

Draco's lips covered Harry's and he hastily slipped his tongue inside. While he kissed Harry roughly, he took both their pants off and Harry their underpants.

Harry gasped at the size of Draco's member, even though his was only a little shorter.

They kissed each other vigorously and fell over a chair and then finally they fell on the bed. Draco broke the kissing to give Harry lovebites along his neck. Harry moaned with intense desire and pulled at Draco's hair.

Draco went down to Harry's nipple and licked slowly, but Harry's moaning made him anxious and he bit his nipple. That made Harry moan even louder. Draco came up and kissed Harry passionately. Harry's breath was swept away and he sighed and moaned into the kiss.

Draco took Harry's member and started pumping it up and down, still kissing him. Harry groaned inside Draco's mouth and it made Draco even more excited.

Harry grabbed Draco's neck and kissed him with every ounce in his body. Their tongues were twisting and tangling roughly.

Draco made one last rough swirl with his tongue and he took his tongue out. Draco opened Harry's legs and saw Harry's dripping erection, causing Draco to lose his mind. Draco put two of his fingers inside Harry's mouth and said "Suck.".

Draco then released his fingers from Harry's mouth. He pushed Harry's legs up and rubbed his exposed hole with his wet fingers, making Harry moaned loudly. He pushed one of his fingers inside and felt Harry's ring closing around his finger tightly. Draco waited for Harry to become accustomed to his finger and started slamming it in and pulling it out, continuously. Then Draco put another finger inside, scissoring and stretching Harry.

As Draco hit a certain spot, Harry couldn't quiet himself anymore, so he screamed with pleasure.

"You're ready." Draco said.

Draco pulled his fingers out and slowly put his member into Harry's greedy asshole.

"Aaah!" "Aaah…" is all you could hear within these walls.

When Draco was in all the way, Harry screamed with pleasure. Draco slowly pulled out until the head was almost out and slammed hard deep inside. Draco pumped Harry's member faster and faster.

Draco's head was spinning at the thought of Harry's delicious body. Then, without warning, Draco shot his cum deep inside of Harry.

Harry screamed as Draco's hot liquid filled him to the brim and he came on both of them. They were both soiled.

Draco sank on top of Harry, both exhausted and their breaths were still fast and unsteady.

Draco pulled the blanket over them, not even bothering to pull his member out yet. Before they fell asleep, Draco kissed Harry gently on the forehead.

"I…I don't really hate you…that much." Draco whispered, before drifting off into a deep sleep.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry awoke and saw Draco at the tip of the bed. He crawled over and embraced Draco.

Harry realised that Draco was upset and in Draco's hand was a photo album. He looked up at Harry with such sad eyes that it tore through Harry's soul.

Harry rested his head in Draco's neck and Draco turned to kiss him on the forehead. He showed Harry photos of him when he was young. There was one where Draco had a forced smile behind crying eyes.

"You know…In most cases it's usually the dad that abuses…But my mom…she used to sexually abuse me." He said full of agony.

"I can't say that I know how you feel, but my uncle did it to me too. He…he even videotaped it." Harry said, eyes gleaming with tears.

Draco's eyes widened and he kissed Harry with such a gracefulness that both of them calmed down. They forgot the pain of which they were reminded. They kissed tongue in and tongue out.

Then suddenly Draco heard his mother come up the stairs, mumbling in a foreign language. He realised that she was drunk. And what does she do when she gets drunk?

Draco quickly pushed Harry in his closet.

"Oh, Draco? Where's my sexy son-of-a-bitch?" She asked.

Harry felt uneasy, having to leave Draco there with a childhood killing demon. She slammed the door open and stomped towards Draco.

"Already undressed? You want me that much?" She asked rhetorically.

Draco was shocked and ashamed that he didn't put his clothes on.

She grabbed Draco's member and shoved it inside her quickly. Draco screamed a scream of horror.

Harry couldn't take another one of those screams, so he jumped out of the closet and kicked her unconscious. The he grabbed Draco's hand and teleported somewhere else.

Draco was the one to fall on his knees, but it wasn't from teleporting. He sat on the floor sobbing.

Harry pulled Draco closer and kissed him on the cheek. Draco smiled and realised that they were in some kind of cave like home.

"It's a bit old-fashioned, but it's the safest place I know." Harry said.

"It was where my godfather lived. He really did care for me. He didn't force it on me like Vernon did. For the first time in my life I felt love…Maybe in a really wrong way…" Harry said feeling awkward.

"So basically this was where you and Sirius made love. And you really did love him…" Draco started. "But you know I've loved you thrice as long as he knew you. Ever since the day you refused my handshake, I knew that you are different and that I should never let you go."

Harry climbed on top of Draco and kissed him passionately, nibbling on his lip and sucking on his tongue. After a bit of foreplay, Draco pulled Harry's legs up and pushed his member inside. Harry let out a scream. Draco bent down and kissed harry so rough that the saliva spilled down their jaw.

"Ngn…Aah!"Harry moaned with pleasure.

"Ha-Harry…do you love me? Do you love me more than Sirius?" Draco asked.

Draco started to thrust harder and faster. Harry moaned louder and louder and managed to answer under his breath: "I do. I do love y-you, Draco!"

Draco came at the thought of that being a proposal: "I do." Harry came after feeling the cum of his lover filling him up.

Draco bent down to look in Harry's eyes. Harry took Draco's chin and kissed him.

"I love only you." Harry said.

Instead of resting, they went to take a shower, where they made more exciting memories.


End file.
